gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Chryseis
Hero Intro Back row Healer. Can make enemies turn on each other. Stat Growth Skills Nature's Gift Releases 4 healing pulses that restore allies' HP = Heals all allies' HP based on a combination of: *.17 or 17% of MAG ATK per pulse (or .68 of MAG ATK for entire duration or 4 pulses) *a flat amount of extra healing based on skill level *Heal Bonus % stat from items, enchants, and items integrated in the Hero during evolution Magic Missile Fires a magic arrow at the target = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat. = Aims at the most front row of enemies, will only hit one enemy. Charm Temporarily charms the enemy into attacking its allies * Powerful Disable; will interrupt some skills mid cast. * All normal attacks, skills and ultimate skill will be aimed at the charmed hero's team. * Support and healing skills will affect the charmed hero's enemies. * Skills that target itself will still be cast on itself when charmed: e.g. Hades' ultimate skill. * Aims at the single most front row enemy. * Does not work on magic immune enemies. * Particularly useful CC in boss battles like Guild Trials and Titan Ruins. Olympian Aura Reduces all Physical Damage received (Passive) =Provides 20% base physical damage reduction to self only; adds 0.5% every level. Category:Hero Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch * 2 x Plain Circlet * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Sturdy Ring Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Heart Ring * 1 x Skull Wrap * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Life Crystal * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Wiz Robe * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Mercury Boots Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Mana Stone * 1 x Prayer Boots Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Life Crystal II * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Witch Leg * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Life Stone * 1 x Smelling Salt Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Life Crystal III * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Witch Leg Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Flame Heart * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Libra Scales (Lv 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Life Crystal III * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Winged Shoes Strategy Hero Shard Locations First Test - Chapter 2 (Elite) Charmed - Chapter 4 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection)- "The doctor is in." *(On Ultimate activation)- "Hehehehe." *(On evolution)- "I am superior!" Category:Hero